5 Women
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: A letter from a man to the woman he loves, telling her about his life for the last five months since she left him. AU *COMPLETE* Goes along with '5 Months'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the song '_5 Women_' by: Prince.

**A/N:** I know that it has been a long time since I have written anything that is worth reading, well… anything at all actually. I love Prince and would like to give others a look at a song that they may not know from this genius of a man.

I figure not many people will read this, but I hope that the few that do will enjoy.

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT TO STORY!:** This is a fic that will be written as a letter and a song will be placed within the letter. The only thing is, you have to remember that the song is not being read by the reader of the letter. I guess you could figure this out, most song fics are like this; I just wanted to make sure that there was no confusion.

All characters are very OOC, but I did try to use who I thought would fit best. This is an AU and they are just normal humans who do not know each other.

Just in case some might not know or be certain:

Makoto Kino- Lita Kino(Jupiter)  
>Motoki Furuhata- Andrew Hansford(Works at the Crown Arcade)<br>Usagi Tsukino- Serena Tsukino(Moon)  
>Ami Mizuno- Amy MizunoAnderson(Mercury)  
>Rei Hino- Raye Hino(Mars)<br>Minako Aino- Mina Aino(Venus)  
>Setsuna Meioh- Trista Meioh(Pluto)<p>

Happy Reading!

**:**

Dear Makoto Kino,

I guess you are wondering why I would be sending you a letter after all of this time. Well, to answer this question; I just thought that you should know that after five months I still can't get you off my mind.

You left me five months ago and I never knew why. I just come home to find that all of your stuff was gone. I had no idea as to where you would be. I looked all around this town and could find you nowhere. So, I figured that I had to move on, as you so clearly did.

_It took 5 women 2 getcha off of my mind  
>It took 5 months, a plenty good wasted time<br>But it just took 5 minutes when I saw your face again  
>2 fall in love all over, I guess with U I'll never win<em>

I met this girl at the book store that I used to take you to find new cookbooks. She was reading a book on physics. I know how much you hate physics. She had short dark blue hair and eyes to match. I could tell that she was very smart and very conservative. She told me that her name was Ami. I decided to take her to the upscale club where we met. You know, the one made to look like an old cigar bar? The one with the lounge singers and slow playing jazz and blues bands?

Well, things did not work out as well as I would have liked. It was as cold in the club as it was in the March night outside. As much as she tried, I just could not give her the attention that I would have given you.

_March was a cold one in more ways than one  
>Went down 2 the nightclub lookin' 4 the sun<br>Lookin' 4 a light that could brighten up a day  
>That's been darker than a hole since U went away <em>

I thought that she might be able to brighten this darkness that has followed me since you went away, but she was just not you.

In April, I met a woman who is more than a few years older than us. Her name was Setsuna. She was beautiful and looked to be at least ten years younger than her age. She enjoyed walking in the rain. I know how you always felt sad when it would rain. Remember how I use to hold you so gently and you would ask me to make love to you? To make the sadness of the rain to go away?

It always hurt to think that you were sad and alone while it was raining and I was not there to hold you.

Anyways, I had to let her go. I barely knew her, only about a week or so, when she said that she wanted me be the father of her children. I assume her clock was ticking. Mine only ticks for you. I knew that I could not love a child that was not ours. Yours and mine.

_April usually brings showers  
>This time it was a hurtin' kind<br>This woman said she wanted my baby  
>I told her I'd have 2 be deaf, dumb, and blind<br>2 fall in love with someone that I barely knew  
>The baby would never really have a father<br>Cuz I still, cuz I still, cuz I still, still, still, huh  
>Be stuck on U <em>

I tried to get you off my mind. Slowly it seemed that maybe one day I could sleep without you being there just waiting for me to close my eyes. I tried to find someone who could keep you off my mind and with the slim chance of maybe taking your place.

_It took 5 women 2 getcha off of my mind  
>Get off my mind, baby<br>Fallin' in love all over... U I'll never win _

I decided to try and get away from all the things that reminded me of you. I went to a resort that was well known for attracting movie stars and famous singers. There, I met May. I don't remember her name. She had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was a model or maybe and actress. I can't recall.

She was visiting on one of the many trips that she liked to treat herself to. She said that she liked to travel some place new every month. She traveled on her own private plane. I know how much you hate planes.

_May was her name, she was jumpin'  
>Jumpin' from plane 2 plane<br>Actress or model or somethin'  
>Can't even remember her first name <em>

She tried to get me to go with her when she left. I declined.

In June, I stumbled across another blue-eyed blonde. Her name was Usagi and she liked to wear colorful clothes that reminded me of Easter. We went on one date. She told everyone that she was my '_Easter Bunny_' and that I was the love of her life. She told the town gossip, you know of whom I speak, that I rocked her world after our date.

_June brought an Easter bunny  
>Needless 2 say, hmph, that girl was late<br>Told a made-up story 2 a busy-body of our only date  
>What a sketch! <em>

I found out that she was telling people this to get ahead in her own little world of followers and I told her that I would not see her again. She lied and cheated to get popularity points for something that never happened. I know that you can't stand cheaters and people who lie to get ahead.

I was feeling that with all of this time I was wasting and the drama that was I was going through, I might be able to move on in some small way.

That was when I met her: Rei. I was beginning to think that she was the one that could allow me to move on. There was so much about her that I enjoyed. She did not seem to be as fragile as the others. She seemed to enjoy herself with I took her to the botanical gardens that you love so much. She came over one day, unannounced, and saw that our, sorry, _my_ apartment was a mess. You know how I can't cook and clean. She helped me tidy up the place and showed me how to cook an easy meal with what was in the cabinets.

I figured that then was the perfect time for us to move forward. I kissed her and could not help but whimper. She moaned thinking that I was enjoying her kisses that tasted so much like yours. She was the only one to try and fight for dominance, like you. She was shocked when I pushed her away.

I could not help the pain and fear that gripped my heart. She seemed to have some of the qualities that I loved about you, but her kiss just made me realize that I wanted you more than I ever have before.

I sent her away that night and never saw her again.

_July was a heartbreak, extraordinary  
>Said I met this woman whose kiss was somethin' scary<br>It felt so much, so much like yours  
>But it only made me, made me want U more<br>She's gone, she's gone but U're still here  
>I want U very..., huh, it's U I fear <em>

You see, no matter what I try or who I see, you will always remain in my heart. I have given up on the notion that I will ever find someone to take your place. You see, it took 5 women and 5 months for me to almost get over you, but I saw you yesterday.

I saw you going into a house across town. I asked a couple of people and found out that you had been living there for some time now. I knew that when I saw you, I had to let you know what I have been going through since you left. Since I now know where you live, I can at least send you this letter.

_But it took 5 women 2 get U off my mind  
>It took 5 months, 5 months, a plenty good wasted time<br>But it just took 5 minutes and I saw your face again  
>I fell in love all over with U, I guess I'll never win<br>(I'll never win)_

To see you again, I felt like I did the first time we met. You were so lovely then, just as you are now. That was almost a year ago and I remember like it was yesterday. I remember how I could never tell you 'no' and how I could never win against you.

You don't have to write me back, I can't even be sure that you will read this, but please, I have to know why you left.

I feel as if I have done nothing wrong. I paid attention to you more than any guy I know has ever paid attention to their girls. I loved you with everything that I am, and then some. I gave you everything you asked and even things that you did not have to ask for. I would die for you, even now. I just don't understand what went wrong.

Did you just stop caring? Did you just not love me enough? Did I not love you enough? Please, if you could only see the man that I have become. I would get on my knees and beg, just to know what could make you so unhappy, that you would leave, and then I could make sure to never do it again.

I will wait for the response I know might never come.

Yours forever,  
>Motoki Furuhata<p> 


End file.
